


君が欲しい

by Ukigumo



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukigumo/pseuds/Ukigumo
Summary: 自我满足产物，第一人称视角，“我”即雪村千鹤。标题乱取的，写的时候一直在听《Kimi Ga Hoshii》这首曲子。字数3K左右，小破超市购物车，新手上路，OOC流水账文笔废预警。（满嘴骚话的坂本最后却没有事后CG实在是太不应该了！
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryouma/Yukimura Chizuru, 坂本龙马/雪村千鹤
Kudos: 2





	君が欲しい

**Author's Note:**

> 自我满足产物，第一人称视角，“我”即雪村千鹤。
> 
> 标题乱取的，写的时候一直在听《Kimi Ga Hoshii》这首曲子。
> 
> 字数3K左右，小破超市购物车，新手上路，OOC流水账文笔废预警。
> 
> （满嘴骚话的坂本最后却没有事后CG实在是太不应该了！

那是我和龙马先生一起出海的第三天。

恰逢满月。晚饭过后，我刚把食案收拾好放到了厨房，就被兴冲冲的龙马先生拉到甲板上欣赏月色。时间正好，圆月从海面缓慢升起，冷冽的光线映在水面上波光粼粼。

“这就是所谓的‘海上明月共潮生’吧？”我望着平静的海面笑着说，夏日晚上的海风吹在脸上十分惬意。

“是哪，千鹤也喜欢这首诗吗。我觉得在船上看到的月亮是最美的。”在背后环抱着我的龙马先生低下头看向我，“话说回来，像这样抱着你、没有顾虑没有纷扰地去异国旅行——直到今天我才觉得这样的生活是真实的。”

听到这番话我不禁莞尔，没想到龙马先生和我的想法一样。直到在船上度过两天之后，我才渐渐对这样的新生活有了实感。

接着就听到了龙马先生有些不满的嘟囔：“千鹤你在笑什么啊我可是很认真的啊……”于是我笑得更开心了。但回应的话语还未出口，龙马先生突然收紧了手臂，我听到了他像是在极力忍耐什么的声音。

是熟悉的无可避免的吸血冲动。

心下了然，我转过身拉起龙马先生的手，小心引导他回到房间里。虽然甲板上都是龙马先生的熟人，但对罗刹一事并不知情，还是尽量避免被人看见为好。

回到房间之后，我拿出小太刀熟练地划伤自己肩膀，示意龙马先生吸血。他犹豫了一下还是俯下身抱住我，将嘴唇贴到伤口上汲取血液。从伤口传来的温热触感，无论多少次都让我有些不好意思。我稍微抬起头凝视龙马先生变成罗刹后的一头白发，被窗外透进来的月光照得发亮，莫名其妙地想起某次吸血时他说的话。

“……要这么做的话，我比较想在你没受伤的时候哪。”

回想起来，才发现当时这句话里的深意，我不由得脸颊发热。这时肩膀上的伤口突然被用力吮吸了一下，我没忍住发出一声呜咽。

听到声音的龙马先生明显僵了一瞬，抬头看我：“抱歉千鹤，一时没控制住弄疼你了……”吸血冲动得到缓解，他的头发又恢复了正常的颜色。

我摇摇头表示没关系。但他没有松开抱着我的手，静静地看了我一会，凑过来亲吻我。

我搭在龙马先生肩上的手抓住了他的衣服背面，配合他的亲吻。从唇上传递过来的热度让我既安心又羞赧。亲了一会之后，龙马先生慢慢地退出来，嘴唇紧贴着我的，嗓音略有些沙哑，像是犹疑了一下：“千鹤，你还记得我们在江户的时候我和你说的吗……”

龙马先生还只是说了个开头，但我立刻反应出来他想说的是什么。两个人一起在江户生活的那段日子，他总会问我准备好了吗，什么时候能够准备好，语气总是带着戏谑，又会在我害羞到说不出话的时候轻轻制止我，告诉我没关系的他会等我准备好。结果离开江户后，忙于处理罗刹和阻止中冈先生的我们，也没有机会再提及这件事。

那么，对新生活渐渐有了实感、对龙马先生说的“新婚夫妇”也不再辩驳、亲口承认自己喜欢龙马先生的我，能够准备好了吗？

我心里自然浮现出答案。龙马先生还在犹豫着说出询问我的话，我稍稍拉开与他的距离，他讶异又委屈的表情落在我眼里，让我突然不合时宜地想笑。我深吸一口气，随后把脸埋在他肩膀上，被衣服阻隔着传出来的声音有些闷：“龙马先生，我准备好了。”

感受到我抱住的这个人身体再次僵硬，我心里有种恶作剧的快感。下一秒，我就被扑倒在床上。龙马先生双手分别撑在我的两侧，居高临下地看着我，说出来的是疑问句但语气却毫无询问的意思：“千鹤，你真的准备好了吗？”

龙马先生真的很奇怪。平常总是一副游刃有余的模样，一到关键时候却变得不自信了。但是这样的龙马先生会让人觉得很可爱呢。我伸出手环住他的脖子往下压，眼睛直视着他再次确认：“是的，我准备好了。”

像是按到了奇妙的开关，龙马先生俯下身再次亲吻我，但却比刚才更有侵略性。我顺从地张开嘴，他的舌头立刻钻了进来，仔细扫过每一个角落，喉咙里传出来持续的吞咽声。交融的唾液里还有着淡淡的血腥味，刺激我想要索取更多。“唔……”持续的深吻让我渐渐有些喘不上气，双手也滑落到床单上，被龙马先生十指扣住。他的舌头再一次扫过我的上颚后便退了出来，随后吻去我嘴角黏润的唾液。

“千鹤……”他轻声唤我，沙哑的嗓音里满是情欲。龙马先生直直向着我的眼神过于炽热，如同正午日光投射在海面般闪耀，我感到一阵眩晕。

他定睛看了我一会，然后凑近细碎地吻我的脸颊、耳朵，再慢慢地移到脖子和肩膀。一只手松开我，揉捏我的耳垂，接着往下开始解开我洋装的衣扣。随着动作，龙马先生的呼吸洒在皮肤上，让我又痒又羞。他的嘴唇又再贴到刚才为了吸血制造的伤口上。伤口已经合上不再流血，他用牙齿轻轻啃咬着，又痛又麻的感觉刺激着我。不一会，他伸出舌头缓慢舔舐伤口，我更加用力地抓住已经变皱的床单，尽力避免自己呻吟出声。

“千鹤你可以喊出来，没关系的。”龙马先生看出我的窘迫，安慰我，顿了一会又笑着补了一句，“倒不如说……如果你发出声音我会更开心哪。”

龙马先生又回到平常游刃有余的样子了。听到这话，我的脸变得更热。刚想开口辩驳，龙马先生的手从敞开的衣襟探进去覆上我的胸，又抓又揉，从未让他人触碰过的地方遭受强烈的刺激，让到了喉头的话折成了一声呻吟。

“没错没错就是这样，我就很喜欢千鹤你这点直率哪。”龙马先生这番话让我又羞又气，想打他但又下不了手，只好抬手拽了拽他的衣领泄愤，于是他笑得更开心了。探进衣襟的手动作还在继续，他顺势拉开了整个上衣，并且将嘴唇贴到了另一边。双重刺激下，我再也顾不上其他。

他的大手在我身上四处游移，仿佛细微的海浪拍打沙滩一般未曾停歇。持续的强烈的快感让我眼睛蓄了水汽，稍稍闭眼就能落下泪来。我忍不住用手臂遮住双眼，却被龙马先生拉开。“别挡住脸，你要好好看着我。”他一边说一边凑过来亲吻，后半截话语被湮没于唇齿中。我不由自主仰起头配合他，感受着龙马先生的气息。

他保持着亲吻我的姿势，一只手不动声色地往下游走。在我疑惑要做什么的时候，就感觉到他的手试探性地抚摸我身体下面的入口，指尖还不时刺探按压。这样的举动太过突然，我条件反射夹紧双腿，脚趾蜷缩，逸出一声干涩的呻吟。

“别夹这么紧……这还只是开始哪。”龙马先生粗重的呼吸扑在我脖子上，仿佛带着海风的咸涩。我看见他眼睛里透出来的忍耐。他用膝盖强行分开我的双腿，手收回来自顾自地摩擦指尖，我眯着眼看到上面好像裹着黏腻的液体，“千鹤，你……”

话没说完，我伸手捂住了他的嘴：“……不许说！”

他脸上出现了恶作剧式的笑容，眼神却如同月光一般清澈。他抓住我的手，引导我抱住他的后背，然后低声说：“抱紧我。”手再次探了下去，按压戳刺入口，“你已经说过准备好了，那么接下来你再说什么我都不会放开的。”直到我慢慢放松下来之后，他将手指没入。

异物进入的感觉让我有些不适，不由得身体绷紧，断断续续地叫着龙马先生。他细碎地吻着我，另一只手摩挲我的后颈。待到我平静下来后，他开始缓缓移动手指进出。习惯之后，异物感逐渐转为一种奇妙的快感，让我再也控制不住发出声音。

过了一会，我感觉到他彻底抽出了手指，一阵空虚感让我头晕目眩。接着我便发觉有一个炽热的、不同于手指大小的硬物戳在入口，我不由自主地战栗。龙马先生看出了我的不安，嘴唇贴到我耳边，轻声说：“我要进去了。”

与他轻柔的、带有安慰性质的吻完全不同，硬物毫不犹豫地进入体内。有些疼，我不自觉地抓伤了龙马先生的后背。直到那个东西一点一点完全挤进去之后，我感到身体仿佛被彻底打开，他发出了一声满足的喟叹。

似乎是为了等待我适应，龙马先生停止了动作。完全放松下来后，我轻轻拉了拉他耳朵旁边的一缕头发，小声地说：“我没问题了。”

紧接着，仿佛有一阵强烈的浪潮卷走了我，彻底被海水淹没。

龙马先生在我身上进出，每一次抽插都让我忍不住发出无意义的音节。明明行驶的是巨大平稳的黑船，但我却感觉晃动得仿佛暴雨天里的一叶扁舟。我像是抓住浮木一般死死抱住龙马先生，他的胸膛紧贴着我的，我努力仰起头亲吻他，更多时候只能把脸埋到他肩膀上。他察觉到我的想法，低下头来吻住我，细微的水声在我耳朵里被无限放大。

“请允许我……”我迷迷糊糊听到这几个字，但已经完全没有余力去回应。龙马先生双手抚上我的大腿根使我分得更开，膝盖被折叠，他进一步压下来，深深没入。接着，他又咬上了已经愈合的伤口，与此同时我感受到有一股微凉的液体持续送到体内，灭顶的快感终于让我忍不住哭了出来。

龙马先生缓缓退出来，凑上来温柔地吻去我的泪水。即使眼泪让视线模糊，我也确切感知到他比以往还要深情的眼神。

他对我笑了笑，露出他标志性的一口大白牙，虽然声音很轻，但我听见他一字一句地和我说。

“千鹤，我爱你。”

被毫无保留的爱意击中，我仿佛被轻柔的海浪送上天空，一伸手就能摘到月亮。龙马先生仍然深深地抱住我，我闻到他身上清爽的味道，竟让我萌生渴求更多的意愿。

“龙马先生，我也爱你。”我这样回应着，一边伸手紧紧回抱住他。

—————Fin—————

* * *


End file.
